Of Beer Bottles and Candy Canes
by Seaonal Pshycos
Summary: No real point, wrote while high on sugar, lol. flame if u want, but at least be brave enough to leave ur name!


one shot with no real plot, lol su!

_Of Beer Bottles and Candy Canes_

**Written By and Starring: Spring Turkey **_guest starring_ **Autum Otnorot**

Everything i wish to attain in life:

Successfully own Viz Corporation

Successfully own Clamp

Finally kill the mean little kids who never gave the poor rabbit his Trix

And somehow transform into anime and steal my Inu-san from that Higurashi bitch (no offence of course, i just thing Spring deserves the hot, silver-haired, hanyou-ish Inu-kun drools ehem, back on topic is there a topic? )

Inu Yasha sat at his desk dribbling Shippo like a ball because he had once again pissed him off.

"Inu-sama, put me down!" he whined, trying with all mighty effort to bite him.

"Shut up short fry."

Spring: Inu-san i command thee to drop him su!

Shippo: Where did the oh-so-almighty voice come from?

Inu-san: and where is this plotline going?

Shippo: ::picks nose:: ::shrugs::

Inu-san: oh well ::continues bouncing Shippo::

Spring: bubbbley bubbley toyle and troubley Sango appear and sugar packs doubley su :: does over-complicated looking wave ::

- POOF-

Sango: hey I have sugar! and Inu-san is in a dress!!! ::does little dance:: oo i have candy canes in my pocket

Spring: abrakadabra alakazam miroku appear with beer and ham su!!! :: does over-complicated looking wave again ::

- POOF-

Miroku: uh...... hey! Ham! mmmmmmmmmmmm, Ham :: pigs out on ham:: ::notices Sango:: hey! Sango! mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Sango

Sango: ::vein grows on head:: ::slaps Miroku leaving glowing red hand mark on his face, fists still clenched::

Everyone else: ::falls over anime style::

Spring: ::notices large couldron on stove:: hmmm :: looks at food stuffs:: candycanes.....sugar.....beer..... ham su ::runs around wildly throwing in random food stuffs including ones already said::

Shippo: Spring-chan, are you sure that will taste right?

Spring: ::gets evil glint in eyes:: not without a little fox!!! NYAHAHAHAHA!! ::grabs Shippo by tail and throws him in:: su

Inu-san: Oi! Wench! you're not gonna eat runty are you?

Spring: ::turns to Inu-san with evil eyes:: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, maybe I am! What are you gonna do about it?! su?

Inu-san: EAT SOME WITH YOU!! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Shippo: Do I get a say in this?

Spring and Inu-san: NEVER!!! mwahahahaha su!

Sango: I refuse to eat a fox dumpling!!

Miroku: ::while rubbing Sango's ass:: I agree with lady Sango. No one shall eat the foxling-

Sango: ::smacks leaving glowing red mark (again)::

Spring: Then we'll just have to throw you in too!!!! NYAH su! ::throws them both in::

Inu-san: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::takes deep breath:: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::another deep breath:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

::Kagome appears out of no where::

Kagome: uh, Inuyasha, where am I? ::Inu-sama turns around with evil, pupil-less eyes laughing hysterically::

Inu-san: Kagome into the pot!! ::picks up Kagome and throws her in::

Spring: YAY!! INU-SAN IS MINE su!!! :: hugs Inu-san::

Inu-san: uh.....

Spring: THERE'S NO ONE TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME su!!

Inu-sama: Yay!!!!! Wait....... don't I love-?

Spring: ::kisses Inu-san:: I've wanted to do that forever!! Now, Inu-sama I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you, but you love Kagome and I need someone else to go into the pot so if ya don't mind su................

Inu-sama: Wait! I've got it! ::does over-complicated looking wave::

::Kikyo appears::

Spring and Inu-san: ::grab Kikyo and throws her in pot::

Kikyo: Noooo! Inu Yasha!!

Spring: Shut up, you clay bitch su! ::throws Shippo at her::

Anonymous Reader: Hey! I thought you threw Shippo in!

Spring: ::looks from side to side:: uhhhhhhh, erm, yes! I did! But I will replace him with you!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! su ::throws Anonymous Reader (who just happens to be Autum) into pot::

Autum: No!! ::does overcomplicated looking wave thingy::

::Kouga appears::

Autum: Kouga! Save me!!!

Kouga: um, okay-?

Autum: Yay! ::starts singing:: da duh duh da duh duh da duh duh da da duh duh da da duh, duh duh da duh Saria's Song for the people who are stupid

Kouga: ::lifts Autum out of pot:: You're MY girl now!

Autum: ::slaps:: I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!! accept Inu-chan of course.........

Inu-san: ::grins:: If only Miroku could see me now with two girls groveling at my feet!

Kouga: Pfft, keep dreaming mutt-boy ::knocks Inu-chan unconcious::

Spring: Did he just su-?

Autum: He did!

Spring and Autum: :: pound Kouga down and throw him in the pot::

Shippo: Inu Yasha wake up! Soup's on!

Inu-chan: ::wakes up:: Great! Let's eat! ::smiles and puts one arm around Autum and one around Spring::

Shippo: ::pours soup for all four of them picking out random organs and bones:: Yay! Smells good!

Inu-sama: Hai, but it's missing a little something.......Aha!! ::makes poofing impression with hands::

::Kaede appears::

Inu-chan: ::takes giant cheese grater out of pocket and starts to grate Kaede::

Kaede: No, Inu Yasha! Noooooooooooooo............................................::long silence::

Spring: ::sprinkles Kaede powder over her soup:: Mmmmmm! Su su!!

Autum: ::does the same:: Mmmmm!! Su su!

Inu-chan: ::sprinkles powder:: Told ya!

Shippo: Yeah, it's good

Deep, Important Sounding Narrorator: And so Spring, Autum, Shippo and Inu Yasha ate their soup and settled there differences as they conversed of their new life as Cannibals.

(8) Du da ba ba ba, Cooking.... with Spring 'n' Autum! (8)

Spring: Hi, I'm Spring!

Autum: and I'm Autum, today we will be teaching you the recipe learned on 'Of Beer Bottles and Candy Canes'

Spring: Thaaaaaaaaaaaat's right! Now first you will need a well that transports you to Feudel Japan. Next, a large couldron on a woodburning stove.

Autum: And for ingredients: beer, candycanes, a ham, sugar packets, old food lying around the kitchen, a female taijya, a perverted male houshi, a clay miko, the clay miko's human sister in powder form, wolf youkai and dip of fox youkai (taking him out after of course)

Spring: First add the food items. Stir till boiling. Next, leave the fox youkai in for about 5 minutes ; be sure to take him out.

Autum: Add the female taijya and the perverted male houshi at the same time ; note Do NOT let the perverted male houshi touch the femal taijya!

Spring: Add the clay miko, let simmer for 8 minutes and 12.5 seconds. After that, add the wolf youkia ; let sit until boiling (oooh look at the bubbles!)

Autum: And finally, sprinkle the clay miko's living sister over top, serve warm.

Spring: Mmmmm, tastes good!

Autum Su su!

END OF THE ODDNESS!!!! yes i said oddness, lol!


End file.
